


Мистер Поттер, вы слишком громко думаете

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Снарри от драрри-шиппера





	

**Author's Note:**

> Гугл латынь; мысли, слышимые через артефакт, выделены курсивом; написано по заявке на Фикбуке https://ficbook.net/requests/82712

Камин затрещал. Физиономия Альбуса сообщила, что педсовет уже начался и ждут только Северуса. «Аваду тебе в печёнку, Альбус». На котёл пришлось наложить чары консервации, сменить любимую рабочую мантию на обыкновенную и идти в логово главного интригана. 

После войны Дамблдор воспылал непонятной любовью к подобным посиделкам. Остальные профессора, как и сам Снейп, этой странной любви Альбуса не разделяли. Коллеги, собираясь, гудели каждый о своём. Сам зельевар на этих междусобойчиках всегда устраивался в самом тёмном углу и сладко кемарил минут тридцать. Пропустить что–то важное он не боялся. Многолетняя карьера двойного шпиона позволяла выработать ряд полезных привычек. Спать вполглаза – одна из них. Директор планомерно зарабатывал диабет, треская лимонные дольки в невообразимых количествах. Макгонагалл шипела, что серебристо–зелёные опять задирали её львят. Можно подумать, что представители краснознамённого – милые домашние киски. И не Поттер ли это на прошлой неделе навалял Крэббу так, что на того извели три порции костероста и бессчётное количество мази от синяков и ссадин. Что ни говори, а площадь поражения была просто таки необъятной. В последнее время Винсент отъелся так, что напоминал Хагрида в миниатюре. 

Это собрание мало чем отличалось от предыдущих. Помона с пеной у рта требовала с директора тонну драконьего навоза. Хагрид под это дело пытался стрясти разрешение на содержание Венгерской Хвостороги в школе.

\- Милая же зверюшка, - гудел лесник, подсовывая директору прошение, написанное на невероятно замызганном пергаменте. С полувеликана сталось бы высморкаться в несчастную бумаженцию. 

Ага! И совершенно безобидная. Жаба Лонгботтома отдыхает.

Профессор маггловедения шевелила губами, считая петли в своём вязании. Крючок так и мелькал. Женская половина профессорского состава уже была осчастливлена подарками в виде жутких кружевных шалей с кистями. И теперь Северус с ужасом думал о том, кто же станет следующим обладателем этакой «красоты». Биннс в позе лотоса парил под потолком и медитировал на лепнину. Хуч что–то на ухо рассказывала Флитвику. Судя по хрюкающему визгу, который тот издавал, – похабные анекдоты про Пожирателей.

Трелони, как обычно распространяла облака хересного аромата и предсказания. После того, как Тёмный Лорд благополучно почил, она перестала всем сообщать об их возможной мучительной смерти. Зато стала пророчить счастливую семейную жизнь с кучей разнокалиберных детей. Обычно она зажимала испытуемого в тёмном углу, вцеплялась, как клещ и начинала загробным голосом вещать: «И ждёт тебя ночною порой трефовый валет с зелёными глазами и шрамом во лбу». Этим трефовым валетом прорицательница осчастливила уже полшколы. Северуса как–то сия перспектива не прельщала. 

Синистра и Вектор, хихикая, разглядывали разворот в «Ведьмополитене». Совершенно случайно Северус знал, что там изображено. Не далее, как вчера он уже конфисковал у учеников три экземпляра данного выпуска. Самое паршивое было то, что один из журналов профессор забрал у слизеринцев. Парней с седьмого курса. Все трое живо обсуждали одно из колдофото. Профессор через плечо одного из них всмотрелся в изображение. Мистер Поттер во всей своей полуголой красе рекламировал новую модель гоночной метлы. По разговору выходило, что недостатков у Героя нет. Сплошные достоинства.  
\- А на вкус он наверное… - мечтательно протянул Бэддок и испуганно осёкся под гневным взглядом декана.  
Снимать баллы со своего же факультета Снейп не стал, зато вкатил такие отработки, что подростки взвыли. Вечером, от нечего делать, Северус полистал журнал и остановился на рекламе мётел. С мнением учеников он нехотя, но согласился. У Поттера было ладное стройное тело. С небольшими, но рельефными мускулами. Достаточно широкие плечи и узкие бёдра. А если вспомнить, как он двигается. Как молодой грациозный хищник, которому ещё предстоит заматереть. Зельевар провёл пальцем по фигурке парня, на что тот дёрнул плечом и отвернулся, демонстрируя красивую смуглую спину и аппетитную попу, обтянутую маггловскими джинсами. Разозлившись непонятно на что, Северус спалил чтиво заклинанием.

Из задумчивости его вырвал гневный вопль Минервы:  
\- Альбус, я требую, чтобы Северус перестал цепляться к Гарри! Мальчик и так пережил многое. 

Снейп почувствовал, что все присутствующие уставились на него. Он криво усмехнулся и мысленно пририсовал Макгонагалл струйки дыма, идущие из ноздрей, и язычки пламени - изо рта. И на кой чёрт Хагриду дракон? В школе уже есть один. Декан Гриффиндора. Ну, да. Ну, снял он сегодня с Поттера и его подружки по пятьдесят баллов. А нечего слипаться, как два маггловских пластыря, у входа в Большой зал. 

\- Северус? – директор смотрел на него поверх очков.  
\- Они с мисс Уизли вели себя аморально.  
\- Когда это ты стал таким ханжой, Северус? – фыркнула Макгонагалл. – А как тогда быть с твоими слизеринцами? Те же мистер Малфой и мисс Гринграсс. У моих, значит, аморалка, а у твоих – проявление высоких чувств? Так, что ли?

Женщина прищурилась. Пожалуй, с таким–то ядом Минерва вполне себе спокойно прижилась бы на Слизерине. 

\- Я не собираюсь оправдываться, - сладко улыбнулся Северус. – Мистер Поттер и мисс Уизли вели себя недопустимо.  
\- Они - жених и невеста, Северус. Поженятся через неделю после выпускного. Что в их действиях недопустимо? – всплеснула руками Минерва. 

Зельевар передёрнул плечами, всем своим видом давая понять, что продолжать разговор не собирается. Краем глаза он заметил ошарашенное лицо нового преподавателя ЗОТИ. Адам Трамп до недавнего времени был аврором, но в последней битве получил серьёзное ранение и вынужден был уволиться из правоохранительных органов. Вообще–то Дамблдор звал на это место Люпина, но волк отказался, заявив, что ему и собственного ребёнка хватает по самое немогу. Трамп легко влился в коллектив, но никак не мог привыкнуть к тому бедламу, что царил на педсоветах. «Ха! – Северус мысленно посмеялся. – А вы, милейший, думали, что тут всё чинно–благородно? Мы пьём чай и ведём интеллектуальные беседы о смысле бытия? Это вы ещё не застали распределение средств на учебные пособия. Вот уж где рукопашная». 

\- Так! Всем спасибо, все свободны, - хлопнул вдруг руками по столу директор. – Прошу всех вернуться к их прямым обязанностям.  
Ворча и переговариваясь, преподаватели потянулись к выходу.  
\- Северус! А тебя я попрошу остаться!  
Мысленно помянув Волдеморта и Нагайну в недвусмысленной позе, Снейп вернулся.  
\- Альбус, у меня зелье.  
\- Я не задержу тебя надолго. Тебе не кажется, что с мальчиком происходит что–то странное?  
\- Директор, я бы попросил уточнить. У вас и Хагрид – мальчик. А он никогда не переставал вести себя странно.  
\- Я говорю о Гарри.  
\- О! И что опять не так с Избранным? Позолота с героического нимба осыпалась? Или Орден Мерлина потускнел?  
\- Северус, я прошу отнестись тебя ко всему серьёзно. Мальчик необыкновенно тих и задумчив. Минерва сказала, что он стал хуже учиться.

«Задумчив. Ага! А кто в прошлый четверг скандалил с Малфоем так, что стёкла во всей школе дребезжали? И можно подумать, что раньше он демонстрировал нам чудеса интеллекта». 

\- У него, кажется, свадьба на носу. Может, он обдумывает фасон парадной мантии, - скривился зельевар.  
\- Это не мистер Малфой.

Это точно. Белобрысый гадёныш с первого курса доводит домовиков до истерики, придираясь к тому, как выстираны и выглажены мантии. Если бы не дружба с Люцем – давно бы выпорол.

\- Мы должны выяснить, что беспокоит бедного мальчика, и помочь по мере сил.  
\- Ага. Бедный. Беднее некуда, - съязвил Снейп.

Этим летом мальчишка полностью вступил в наследство, приняв двойной титул лорда Поттер–Блэка. Теперь его состояние лишь немногим уступало малфоевскому. А если учесть, что он не транжирит галеоны направо и налево, как Нарцисса и Драко, то вполне возможно, что вскоре займёт первую строчку в рейтинге самых богатых магов Британии. Северус, вот хоть убейте, не понимал, какого лысого гоблина Герой приехал доучиваться. Лучше бы свалил за границу денежки проматывать, а не мозолил тут глаза своей… хмм… попой.

\- Ближе к делу, Альбус. Что вы предлагаете?  
\- Сейчас, - директор с кряхтением принялся рыться в ящике стола. – Да, где же? А, вот!

Он положил на стол перед зельеваром браслет. Сплетённый из трёх тонких кожаных полосок, унизанный бусинами, выточенными из кости, дерева и камней. Каждую покрывала вязь рун.

\- Что это?  
\- Артефакт, позволяющий слышать мысли любого человека. Делали гоблины по заказу Отдела Тайн для какой–то суперсекретной операции. Мне выдали по приказу Кингсли под расписку и Непреложный Обет, что я воспользуюсь им лишь для того, чтобы узнать, что с Гарри.  
\- И что вы хотите от меня? – впрочем, Северус уже предполагал, что услышит в ответ на свой вопрос.  
\- Ты его наденешь и прочитаешь все мысли Гарри.  
\- Что?! – зельевар вскочил. – Ну уж нет. Мне вполне хватает своих собственных. И я не желаю слушать завывание сквозняка, гуляющего в черепной коробке Поттера. И к чему такие сложности? Примените к нему легиллименцию. С его–то уровнем мыслительной деятельности это будет несложно.  
\- Ну-ну, мальчик мой. К тому же легиллименция не воспроизводит мысли дословно. Тебе ли не знать? Мне бы хотелось быть в курсе абсолютно всего.  
\- О чём он может думать? Наверняка планирует будущую совместную жизнь с мисс Уизли. А у меня зелье. Экспериментальное. Мне некогда отвлекаться на всякую ерунду. Поговорите с ним - и дело с концом.  
\- Пробовал. Гарри говорит, что всё хорошо. Северус, я прошу тебя.  
\- Почему бы вам самому этим не заняться?  
\- Завтра я буду весь день в Министерстве. Вернусь поздно. И у меня почему–то от него звенит в левом ухе.

«Ага. И колет правую пятку».

\- Есть ещё Минерва. В конце концов, она его декан.  
\- Она же женщина. А вдруг мысли мальчика приобретут какой–нибудь неожиданный оттенок?  
\- Полагаете, что он может начать рассматривать её как объект своих эротических фантазий? – невинно осведомился Снейп.  
\- Северус! – укоризненно воскликнул директор, но его глаза смеялись. – Я могу доверять только тебе. Ты никогда не воспользуешься полученной информацией во вред Гарри. 

Зельевар возвёл очи к небу (в данном случае – к потолку). Если уж Дамблдор вбил что–то себе в голову, переубедить его не сможет и воскресший Мерлин. На каждый довод он приведёт свой собственный контраргумент, оспорить который не получится. 

\- Хорошо. Давайте сюда эту побрякушку.  
\- Я не сомневался в тебе, мой мальчик, - просиял директор.  
\- Как им пользоваться? – Северус вертел в руках браслет.  
\- Надеть на левую руку и произнести: «Scio secretum» (с лат. – знаю тайное) и добавить имя того, чьи мысли хочешь узнать.  
Северус в очередной раз закатил глаза:  
\- Повторюсь, мысли мистера Поттера – это не та информация, которой я хотел бы владеть. Как долго длятся чары? В конце концов, мне нужно вести уроки. Да и засыпать я бы хотел спокойно. Без сопровождения потуг, называемых «размышлениями Поттера».  
\- Всё время, пока тот, кого ты слышишь, находится в радиусе ста метров. Снимаются простым Фините. Можешь попробовать на мне.

Снейп провёл все необходимые манипуляции. Браслет на секунду засветился мягким белым светом. Слова сами всплывали в голове.

_У тебя всё получится._

\- Фините Инкантатем. Хорошо. Завтра, сразу с утра. Сегодня за ужином у меня нет ни сил, ни желания, ни времени.  
\- Конечно–конечно, мой мальчик. Если что – ты знаешь, где меня искать. 

«И хотел бы забыть, да всё время напоминают».  
Часть 2

Северус грозной тенью промчался от подземелий до Большого зала, распугивая своим мрачным видом не до конца проснувшихся студентов. Какой–то самоубийца-первокурсник с Хаффлпаффа, явно магглорожденный, восхищённо пискнул:  
\- Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи.

Зельевар не стал тратить на него слова. Просто «убил» взглядом. 

Последняя бутылка Огденского, распитого вчера с Люциусом, определённо была лишней. Лорд Малфой, счастливый до белых кроликов, ввалился вечером в покои Снейпа с целой батареей бутылок и возвестил благую весть. Гринграссы дали согласие на помолвку Драко с младшей из их дочерей. Эпохальное событие состоится, когда Астория достигнет совершеннолетия. 

Вслух Северус поздравил будущего свёкра, а мысленно - от души поржал. Зная ветреность Драко, можно не сомневаться, что он ещё раз пятнадцать передумает и закатит не одну истерику родителям по поводу кандидатуры невесты. Если бы Малфой–младший женился на всех своих пассиях, то по величине гарема давно превзошёл любого из арабских шейхов. 

Через два часа основательно наклюкавшийся сиятельный лорд попытался запеть.  
\- Летят утки, летят утки и два гуся.  
Ох, кого люблю, кого люблю – не дождуууся, - надрывался Люциус. Куда там Кровавому Барону с его завываниями. 

Песня явно была из репертуара Антонина Долохова. Тот всегда что–то горланил, когда напивался. А так, как пил он постоянно, то и коллеги по пожирательскому клубу волей–неволей, а некоторые слова выучили. 

Теперь, кроме головы, заболевшей сразу после разговора с директором, у Северуса заболели ещё и уши. Вокальных данных для Малфоя–старшего природа–матушка явно пожалела. 

Кое–как скрутив брыкающегося лорда, зельевар выпихнул собутыльника через камин в мэнор, где его под белы рученьки приняла дражайшая половина в виде взбешённой Нарциссы. Её оторвали от ежевечернего ритуала накладывания питательной маски. В первое мгновение, увидев леди Малфой с волосами, забранными под сеточку, и с какой–то белой склизкой фигнёй на лице, Северус слегка оторопел. Он как–то не ожидал увидеть эту всегда блистательную женщину в настолько домашнем виде. 

Пробормотав невнятные извинения, Северус буквально сбежал в свои подземелья. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы сбросить одежду и бессознательной тушкой свалиться в кровать. Утро встретило его кошмарным похмельем. Антипохмельное зелье сняло все последствия вчерашней попойки. Бешеные дятлы в голове исчезли. Зато сразу вспомнился разговор с Альбусом. И стало совсем тошно. Настроение, и так паршивое, стремительно падало до уровня плинтуса и ниже.

Перед дверями Большого Зала зельевар замер. Через пару минут ему предстоит ознакомиться с содержимым черепной коробки Поттера. Сомнительное удовольствие, что и говорить. 

«Смелее, Северус. Вряд ли это страшнее, чем аудиенция у Лорда». 

Иногда Снейпу казалось, что Волдеморта сгубила регулярная необходимость копаться в сознании Героя. Профессор ещё помнил себя в юности. И прекрасно понимал, какие тараканы могут резвиться в голове мальчишки в период полового созревания. 

Мимо, хихикая и шепчась, проскакала стайка когтевранок. Важно прошествовали Крэбб с Гойлом. Пропыхтела мисс Грейнджер, сгибаясь под тяжестью здоровенного фолианта. Северус узнал «Яды. Роль в истории». Рядом с ней, беззаботно насвистывая и сунув руки в карманы, шёл Уизли номер шесть. Он даже не делал ни единой попытки помочь подруге. 

\- Мистер Уизли.

С рыжего слетела вся весёлость.

\- Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за неджентльменское обращение с дамой.

Шатенка, нахмурившаяся было при первых словах учителя, едко улыбнулась, услышав окончание фразы. Девушка сунула талмуд сокурснику и, гордо задрав нос, вошла в обеденный зал. 

\- Мистер Уизли, что вы замерли? Или вас пришибла тяжесть знаний? – зельевар иронично усмехнулся. – Проходите, не стойте на дороге. Вы создаёте затор.

Проходившие мимо слизеринцы угодливо захихикали. Побагровевший от злости Рон пулей дунул на своё место. 

Не торопясь зельевар прошёл к преподавательскому столу. Из профессоров присутствовали только Флитвик, который всегда был ранней пташкой, и Макгонагалл, замещавшая отбывшего в Министерство директора. Северус кивнул коллегам, занял свой стул и окинул внимательным взглядом гриффиндорский стол. Кто–то вяло ковырялся в тарелке. Кто–то спешно дописывал эссе. Мисс Грейнджер что–то яростно выговаривала Уизли. Рональд выглядел смущённым. Явно из–за снятых баллов и инцидента с книгой. Поттер заявился через минуту. Он сел так, чтобы от рыжего его отделяла Грейнджер. Странно. Обычно эти двое были неразлучны. Северус решил пока присмотреться к мальчишке, не активируя артефакт. Собрать предварительный анамнез, так сказать. 

Поттер как Поттер. Донельзя цветущий вид. Гнездо на голове, очки на носу. Криво повязанный галстук. И чего директор распереживался? 

К Золотому Трио присоединилась Джинни Уизли и принялась что–то нашёптывать Поттеру на ухо. Хм. Вроде жених и невеста, а у Героя такой вид, будто произошло внеплановое воскрешение Тёмного Лорда. Северус опустил руки под стол и коснулся палочкой браслета. 

_«… достала. Все достали. То Гермиона со своими экзаменами. То Рон. Друг называется. С близнецов пример взял? Летом они доставали, теперь он принял эстафету. Мерлин, как задница–то болит»._

ЧТО–О–О? Северус почувствовал, как его брови неудержимо стремятся в неизведанные глубины космоса. 

_«Так ущипнул. Точно фингал на попе будет. Теперь понятно, почему его Герм бросила. Вообще силу не сдерживает. И Джинни со своей свадьбой. По всему замку треплет. Сто раз говорил, что играю за другую команду. И предпочитаю, чтобы забивали в мои ворота. И рыжие, блин, не в моём вкусе. А, вот… Ха! А у Снейпа потешный вид. Третье пришествие Волдеморта увидел?»_

Северус бросил на Поттера мрачный взгляд. Тот смутился и принялся с удвоенной силой возить ложкой по тарелке.

_«Чего он так на меня смотрит? Мурашки галопом. Такие глаза надо запрещать законом»._

Снейп моргнул. "Не понял?"

 _«Интересно. Он во время оргазма их закрывает? Или, наоборот, смотрит не мигая. Господи, да перестань ты так на меня пялиться, Снейп»._

Некоторое время зельевар с удивлением ощущал, что мысли Поттера носятся, как тараканы от дихлофоса. Его выбили из колеи рассуждения мальчишки. Да как этот наглец смеет?! Мужчина сделал пару дыхательных упражнений. Спокойно, Северус, спокойно. 

_«Блин, как вспомню его голым. О, Мордред!»_

Северус почувствовал, как его брови второй раз за утро стремятся сбежать с лица. И когда этот паршивец успел увидеть его голым? Зельевар послал тонкий луч легиллименции в Поттера.

Мужчина увидел полутёмное помещение. Длинное и тёмное, освещённое свечами. Судя по всему – коридор. И он – Северус – выходит в этот самый коридор совершенно голый. Ну, как голый. В полотенце на бёдрах. Совершенно спокойно подходит к каким–то дверям и, прежде чем войти в комнату, сдёргивает это самое полотенце. Северус ещё успел разглядеть свои собственные ягодицы. 

Мужчина аккуратно выскользнул из чужого сознания. Мальчишка, похоже, так и не заметил, что его мозги препарировали. Он по–прежнему издевался над овсянкой. 

Мужчина попытался припомнить этот эпизод. На ум приходил только один случай. В то самое лето, когда вернулся Тёмный Лорд. Снейп пришёл в особняк на Гриммо поздней ночью с очередного сеанса круцио–терапии. С новостями, которые не могли ждать до утра. В тот раз Блэк под давлением Альбуса предоставил в распоряжение Снейпа одну из спален на третьем этаже. Северус ни за что в жизни по доброй воле не остался бы в особняке Блохастого, но с момента смерти Лорда в восемьдесят первом, мужчина успел позабыть о том, каким ужасным может быть болевое заклятие. Тогда он проторчал в ванной больше часа, приводя себя в порядок. Смывая пот, грязь и кровь. Залечивая ссадины и раны. Мужчина тогда спокойно ходил из спальни в ванную и обратно, справедливо полагая, что уж в два часа ночи спят все. Ан, нет. Как оказалось, этот мелкий поттеровский паразит и на каникулах не отходит от традиций. Пошляться по ночам – это святое. 

_«Интересно, а какой у него член? Наверняка, идеальный. Длинный, ровный. Не тонкий, но и не слишком толстый. То, что нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя абсолютно заполненным. Мордред и Моргана. Кажется у меня опять… Так, Гарри. Перестань думать о члене Снейпа. Перестань думать о члене Снейпа. Пере…»_

Северус в панике применил к браслету Фините.

\- Северус, с тобой всё нормально? – раздался рядом заботливый голос Макгонагалл.  
\- Да! – рявкнул он. Защитная реакция сработала моментально.  
\- У тебя нехороший румянец. Гриппозный.  
\- Со мной всё нормально, - процедил он.  
\- Я очень волнуюсь за Гарри. Он почти ничего не съел за завтраком. 

«Знала бы ты, женщина, о чём думает твой любимчик, то волновалась бы в два раза больше. Мерлин! А ведь сегодня у гриффов совмещённые занятия с моими «змейками». Не было печали – директор подкинул. Ну, Альбус! Просто так ты от меня не отделаешься. Отпуск. За казённый счёт. Нынче летом. Точно. В Италии. Что там Люц про озеро Комо рассказывал?»  
Часть 3

\- Итак, - скрестив руки на груди, Северус обвёл присутствующих своим фирменным взглядом: «Где же я так нагрешил, Мерлин, что ты наградил меня необходимостью смотреть на этих недоумков?»

«Змейки» преданно взирали на родного декана. Так стареющая маггловская поп–дива накануне своей свадьбы с мальчиком, который ей не то, что в сыновья, а то и во внуки годится, смотрит на консилиум пластических хирургов: "Повезёт, или прищепкой на затылке обойдёмся? Под фатой и не заметят". 

Зельевар изобразил улыбку голодного аллигатора и велел всем сесть.

\- Садятся в Азкабан, а мы присаживаемся, - буркнули с гриффиндорской стороны. 

Никогда ещё слизеринцы так не напоминали символ собственного факультета. Они все, как один, вытянули шеи, чтобы узреть самоубийцу. Кошачьи моментально вздыбили, что называется, шерсть на загривках и приготовились защищаться. Невилл Лонгботтом – герой последней битвы, почётный орденоносец и счастливый внук Железной Леди – явственно икнул и попытался уйти в подстолье. Был схвачен за шкирняк цепкими пальчиками мисс Грейнджер и возвращён в вертикальное положение. По части бледности физиономии он мог дать сто очков вперёд покойному Волдеморту. А тот и в лучшие свои годы яркостью красок не отличался.

Ну? И кто там у нас такой храбрый?

\- Мистер Поттер? – Северус вновь скрестил руки на груди и одарил щенка одним из своих самых грозных взглядов.

Надо отдать должное мальчишке: он не растерялся и ответил тем же. Какое–то время они молча буравили друг друга взглядами. Сражение закончилось полной и безоговорочной капитуляцией Победителя. Поттер вдруг порозовел, опустил глаза и принялся подробно изучать начищенные носы своих туфель. 

Снейп чуть–чуть приподнял уголки губ:  
\- Раз вы так настаиваете, мистер Поттер. Прошу всех присесть, дамы и господа. 

Зельевар адресовал Герою одну из своих самых ехидных улыбочек. Тот смутился ещё больше. Так, что кончики ушей заполыхали. 

Снейп понимающе усмехнулся: «Что и требовалось доказать».

Разочарование львов можно было намазывать на хлеб вместо масла. Слизеринцы, кто бы сомневался, цвели и пахли. 

\- Задание на доске, - Северус взмахнул палочкой, заставляя проявиться слова, и принялся разгуливать между столами, нервируя котят и радуя тем самым «змеек». 

Вдоволь насладившись процессом развевания мантии за спиной, зельевар занял своё любимое место в классе: в самом конце. И принялся сверлить тяжёлым взглядом затылки учеников. Минут через десять этого, несомненно, увлекательного во всех смыслах занятия, мужчина вспомнил о поручении директора. Скривившись (некстати обернувшийся Лонгботтом опять попытался уйти в героический обморок), Северус активировал браслет. 

Какое–то время Поттер просто тупо читал список и слушал гул голосов. Своих мыслей у него не было. Ха! Кто бы сомневался, что мальчишка выключает мозг на время уроков. Но в следующую секунду зельевар чуть не подпрыгнул от мысленного вопля Поттера:

_Опять!!!_

Рыжий болван, делая вид, что хочет взять что–то с другого конца парты, водрузил свою ручищу с нестрижеными ногтями на героическую попу. Попа дёрнулась, пытаясь скинуть наглую граблю. Член Северуса заинтересованно поднял голову, совершенно ясно давая понять, что виляние поттеровских бёдер – процесс весьма и весьма заманчивый и возбуждающий. И было бы ещё лучше, если бы они были обнажены и раздвинуты, а хозяин их стоял на четвереньках, опустив голову на скрещенные руки, и по–кошачьи прогибал спину. 

Северус тряхнул головой, отгоняя совершенно неприличный образ обнажённого мальчишки. Неприличный, точно. Возмутительный. Восхитительный. Пришлось снова сделать пару дыхательных упражнений. 

Приводя в порядок собственное либидо, зельевар на минуту отвлёкся от происходящего в классе. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы Герой накосячил. 

Его котёл источал густой белый дым и аромат первоклассного коньяка многолетней выдержки. Девушки «зафукали» и начали зажимать носы. Парни с наслаждением вдыхали запах. Совершенно ясно было, что Поттер на минуту раньше, чем необходимо, добавил глаза малинных клопов. И теперь не знал, что нужно делать: то ли рискнуть и хряпнуть содержимого (ну, а вдруг!), то ли воздержаться и применить Очищающее (да, ну его!).

Ученички оживлённо загалдели, с вожделением посматривая на котёл Поттера. Слизеринцы бросали на гриффов высокомерные взгляды, всем своим видом говоря, что уж кто–кто, а они–то понимают толк в хорошей выпивке. Ага! Конечно! Достаточно вспомнить, как на вечеринку в честь первого сентября кто–то протащил огневиски не самого высокого качества. Подземелья потом пришлось проветривать сутки, а домовики ещё неделю опасались заходить в туалетные комнаты. 

Северус совершенно бесшумно (среди такого галдежа и тролля никто не услышит) приблизился к Герою, слегка наклонился и прошипел в самое ухо:  
\- Что? Это? Такое? Поттер?

Герой дёрнулся и замер, как под Петрификусом.

_!?!!!?? А–а–а!!! О! Да–а–а!!! Ещёооо!_

Северус на всякий случай отодвинулся. Кто этих героев знает. Ещё укусит. 

\- Я вас спрашиваю, мистер Поттер, - не меняя тона, продолжил зельевар. 

Поттер пискнул, как давеча Лонгботтом. Зрительный зал, то есть класс, замер в предвкушении. Снейп прекрасно видел часть щеки, заливающейся румянцем, и трепещущие ресницы мальчишки. 

\- А то вы сами не видите, профессор, - Поттер обернулся к нему и прищурился. – Или вам одолжить очки?

 _Ну, же! Давай! Скажи! Пожалуйста._

Уговаривать Снейпа долго не пришлось.  
\- Отработка сегодня в семь. Здесь. Котлы будете чистить и столы полировать, пока руки не сотрёте, - он буквально выплёвывал слова, пока Поттер мысленно визжал от восторга. Буквально.

_Да!!! Да! Ура! О, Мерлин!_

В голове паршивца царила самая настоящая свалка из слов и образов. Всё это слегка сбило с толку Северуса. Он жестом велел ученикам возвращаться к работе, а сам занял место за учительским столом. Поттер и Уизли, не успевшие бы до конца урока сварить новую порцию зелья, приводили рабочее место в порядок. Профессор, делая вид, что читает эссе первого курса, наблюдал за парочкой. Уизли пытался облапать Поттера, а тот уходил от этого с элегантной вёрткостью Нагайны. То и дело наклоняясь, невольно давая этим самым прекрасный обзор на собственную пятую точку. Умопомрачительную. 

Северус снова сосредоточился на браслете и мыслях мальчишки, понимая, что Альбус вечером потребует полной отчётности, разложенной по пунктам и проанализированной по самое не могу. Как объяснить долгобородому долькопоедателю сложившуюся ситуацию, зельевар не знал. 

Поттер тер столешницу, а в голове его мелькал калейдоскоп картинок. Мутных и неясных, но однозначно эротического содержания. И угадайте с кем в главной роли. Нет, не с первой красоткой Гриффиндора – Лавандой Браун, и не с рыжей бестией Уизли (Джиневрой, само собой, а не этим недотунышем номер шесть). 

Картинки постепенно приобретали чёткость. И Северус видел себя, распластанного на огромной постели. И Поттера, увлечённо делающего ему минет. А в следующую секунду - бац! – мальчишка гарцует на нём сверху. Выгибается и запрокидывает голову. Крохотные капельки пота сверкают на смуглой коже. А Северус сжимает его ягодицы, чтобы усилить трение. И снова – бац! Гриффиндорец уже стоит на четвереньках, как Северус и представлял себе несколько минут назад, и позволяет в бешеном ритме вбиваться в своё тело. До боли и синяков сжимать стройные юношеские бёдра. Прогибается и стонет. Так мучительно. Так сладко.

Северус постарался как можно незаметнее оттянуть воротничок рубашки. Сидеть становилось жутко некомфортно. Он вдруг понял, что Поттер действительно постанывает и тяжело дышит. И уже минут пять трёт одно и то же место. 

Уизли с кретинским выражением лица стоял рядом и, приоткрыв рот, пялился на своего дружка.

\- Мистер Поттер! Вашего внимания требует вся столешница. Или вы вознамерились протереть дырку?

Избранный зыркнул, точно выстрелил.  
\- Ну, что вы, профессор, - протянул он странно охрипшим голосом. Будто и впрямь сорвал его во время секса. – Я знаю. А может, покажете как? Я просто уверен, что вы мастер полировки.

Класс охнул и дружно приготовился нырнуть под столы.

_Скажи же что–нибудь. Умоляю._

Мужчина поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. Разочарование Поттера можно было пощупать. Хотя, если вспомнить фотографии в журнале, щупать хотелось кое–что другое. Мерзко ухмыльнувшись, Северус решил сделать парню подарок. Слегка понизив голос и добавив в него мягких раскатистых ноток, он сказал:  
\- Отработки до конца недели, мистер Поттер. В этом классе. Уверяю, что за это время вы научитесь полировать всё, до чего руки дотянутся.  
Поттер стоял, вцепившись в край стола так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Пикси в его голове устроили настоящую оргию.  
\- Обещаете, профессор?  
\- Не сомневайтесь, - всё так же мягко произнёс Северус. – Практике будет отдана львиная доля времени.

Ему показалось, или Герой только что кончил в штаны?

Прозвенел колокол, и студенты, сдав наработки, гудящим роем вывалились из аудитории. Северус успел поймать на себе заинтересованный взгляд Малфоя–младшего. Ещё не хватало! 

Оставшись в одиночестве и наложив на двери самые мощные запирающие, Снейп первым делом решил свою самую актуальную, на данный момент, проблему. Возблагодарив при этом Мерлина и мадам Малкин за то, что преподавательские мантии такие свободные. 

«Итак, Северус. Посмотрим правде в глаза. Когда ты в последний раз занимался сексом?» 

Правда пищала, упиралась и ни в какую не хотела признавать саму себя. Стыдно ей, видите ли.

Мужчина заглянул в свой самый дальний и мрачный закуток подсознания. Смёл паутину и пыль, и извлёк на свет Божий воспоминание полугодичной давности. Да, уж. В его–то неполные сорок, когда для магов наступает самый расцвет, как физических, так и магических сил, картина более чем унылая.

Любовник, подцепленный им тогда на конференции в Кёльне, оказался на поверку полнейшим разочарованием. Он больше заботился о том, как выглядит во время процесса, чем о самом действии. Как покрасивее ножку загнуть, да волосы по подушке живописнее рассыпать. И не слишком ли толстая у него попа при этом освещении. Мрак, одним словом. Никакого сравнения с воображаемым сексом в мыслях Поттера. Но у Северуса тогда просто башню снесло при виде стройного зеленоглазого брюнета.

Так! Стоп! Зеленоглазый брюнет? Снейп готов был волосы на себе рвать. Что и попытался проделать. Впрочем, без видимого успеха. Шевелюру было искренне жаль.

В последний раз он чувствовал себя таким идиотом, когда вклепался во время войны в работу на два фронта. Только теперь вместо лысого нечто с сифилитичным носом – озабоченный Поттер с гормональной кашей вместо мозгов.

Из сложившейся ситуации Северус видел только два выхода. Либо ему затрахают мозги нравоучениями с привкусом лимона. Либо в буквальном смысле затрахают в горизонтальном положении. Хотя, например, у стола очень даже подходящая высота. Да и в кресле должно быть интересно. И на шкуре у камина. А ещё можно перегнуть паршивца через спинку дивана. Или поставить на колени в душе и наслаждаться потрясающим контрастом между прохладной водой, льющейся сверху, и горячим ртом, насаживающимся на его член.

Да, твою же мать Моргану!  
Часть 4

\- Итак, мальчик мой, чем ты меня порадуешь? – вернувшись из Министерства, Альбус первым делом затребовал Северуса пред свои светлые очи с докладом и теперь смотрел на зельевара поверх очков-половинок. В голубых глазах вспыхивали лукавые искорки. 

Снейп поджал губы. Чем он может порадовать директора? Тем, что его любимчик думает мошонкой, а не головой? Или тем, что мечтает быть разложенным на всех близлежащих горизонтальных поверхностях? Или тем, что Героя мечтает поиметь его лучший друг? Зельевар представил конопатый член, и его ощутимо передёрнуло. 

\- Северус, тебе нехорошо? – заботливо поинтересовался директор.  
\- Мне нормально, - мрачно буркнул Северус и продолжил, прежде чем Альбус снова вспомнил своё любимое обращение ко всем мужским особям в возрасте от нуля и до бесконечности: - Как я и говорил, чтение мыслей мистера Поттера – удовольствие сомнительного толка.  
\- Что ты узнал?  
\- Что половое созревание вашего карманного Спасителя несколько запоздало. Я ни в коей мере не умаляю ваших педагогических способностей, Альбус, но может, в своё время стоило поменьше нагружать мальчишку борьбой за светлое будущее? Он думает исключительно о сексе, - о личности возможного партнёра Северус тактично умолчал.  
\- Я рад слышать, что ты заботишься о Гарри, Северус. 

На мгновение Снейп ошалел от такой наглости. Справившись с собой, он уничижительно фыркнул:  
\- Ещё чего! Ему следовало бы сосредоточиться на экзаменах и поменьше думать о прелестях мисс Уизли. По количеству взорванных котлов мистер Поттер скоро переплюнет Лонгботтома. Сегодня он опять перепортил множество ценных ингредиентов.  
\- Ты назначил ему отработку? – живо поинтересовался Дамблдор.  
\- Разумеется! Его дерзость, наглость и непочтительность в последнее время переходят всяческие границы. И я не понимаю, с чего Минерва решила, что его, видите ли, что-то гнетёт, - последние слова Северус практически выплюнул. 

Ага! Знаем мы, что гнетёт этого поганца. Отсутствие актива. И кто бы мог подумать, что Мистер Героическая Задница будет мечтать о том, чтобы ему, как говорят магглорожденные, вдули. И не кто-нибудь, а сам мастер зелий. Даже жаль, что его оленеподобный папаша скончался, не дожив до столь радостных событий. Северус мысленно поржал, представляя физиономию Поттера-старшего, «обрадованного» известиями о том, что его драгоценный сынок – гей. 

Вот бы был цирк. 

Замечтавшись о несбыточном, Северус не сразу понял, что директор его снова о чём-то просит. 

\- Так ты согласен, мальчик мой?  
\- Извините, директор?  
\- Согласен ли ты ещё немного присмотреть за Гарри? Всего несколько дней. Он же будет ходить к тебе на отработки. Очень удобно.  
\- Что? – Северус не верил собственным ушам. – Я же сказал, чем забита его голова. Вы хотите узнать где, с кем и сколько раз? Я-то этого точно знать не хочу. Благодарю покорно. 

Зельевар принялся судорожно стаскивать браслет. 

«Ага! Щас! Только валенки зашнурую!» - вспомнилась любимая фраза Долохова, которой тот всегда реагировал на особенно идиотские задания лорда. Вполголоса, разумеется. Самоубийцей русский не был. Обычно после этого Антонин шёл к Макнейру. Они вдвоём надирались до поросячьего визга, начинали шататься по Малфой-мэнору и орать непристойные частушки, коих оба знали немеряно. Распугивали эльфов и доводили чопорную Нарциссу до белого каления. 

Отдельные, самые фееричные произведения Драко заучивал наизусть и притаскивал в школу. И уже через день их распевал весь факультет Слизерин. Но только не про абстрактных «она» и «он». Обычно подставлялись фамилии других студентов. Чаще всего Поттера и его дружков.

Визгу было-о-о…

Кхм. Опять Поттер. 

И Северус так и не узнал, что такое валенки и зачем их нужно непременно шнуровать. Тьфу, бред какой!

Зельевар оторвался от созерцания потолка и перевёл взгляд на директора. Судя по выражению его лица, тот закончил очередную пламенную речь, наверняка наполненную глубокими размышлениями о смысле бытия, или же идиотскими аргументами в пользу того, почему Северус должен продолжать копаться в черепушке мальчишки. 

\- Так ты согласен?  
\- Нет.  
\- Я оставляю за тобой только пятые и седьмые курсы. И их подготовку к экзаменам. Остальные передаю Горацию. Он согласен.

Северус сверкнул глазами. Опять без меня меня женили. 

\- Нет, - но в обороне появилась крохотная трещинка.  
\- Я освобождаю тебя от варки зелий для больничного крыла, - продолжал соблазнять Лимонный Искуситель.  
\- Нет, - трещинка стала шире.

А ведь Северус давно предлагает передать эту почётную обязанность тем студентам, что выбрали ТРИТОНы по зельям. 

\- Отпуск за казённый счёт, - сделал контрольный выстрел Альбус.

Защита с грохотом рухнула.

\- Мерлин с вами, директор, - прошипел Северус, опять надевая браслет, - но я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность.  
\- Ну-ну, мальчик мой, - мягко пожурил его Дамблдор. – Я верю в твоё благоразумие. 

Зельевар привычно скривился. Его-то благоразумие всегда в полной боевой готовности. Вот бы ещё кто-нибудь воззвал к этому же чувству мальчишку Поттера. 

***

Поттер заявился на отработку минута в минуту. Будто под дверями стоял. 

\- Добрый вечер, сэр, - гриффиндорец был мрачен, аки тать в ночи. 

Снейп брюзгливо сморщился. И где та унылая амёба, о которой так беспокоилась Макгонагалл? По мнению зельевара, мальчишка был каким угодно, но только не тихим и задумчивым. 

\- И с чего начинать? – хмуро осведомился Поттер, засовывая руки в карманы.  
\- Отмоете пол, парты. Отчистите котлы от накипи, а треноги от сажи и нагара. Выпотрошите бочку рогатых жаб и рассортируете флобберчервей по степени свежести.  
\- Но я не успею за вечер! - возмутился Поттер.  
\- У вас впереди целая неделя, - сладко заулыбался Северус, до ужаса напоминая этим самому себе Амбридж. 

Поттер недовольно засопел. Зельевар мысленно фыркнул: «А вы, мистер Поттер, думали, что я тут с вами флиртовать буду?» 

\- Где тряпки и вёдра, вы знаете. И поживее, мистер Поттер. Помимо вас у меня ещё куча дел. 

Гриффиндорец поплёлся в чулан с инвентарём, долго там чем-то громыхал, а выйдя, поинтересовался:  
\- Вы не против, профессор, если я сниму мантию? Жарковато что-то.

Северус изогнул бровь. Жарковато? В подземельях? В начале марта?

\- Если вы не боитесь простыть, мистер Поттер, то как вам будет угодно.  
\- Благодарю, сэр, - пухлые губы иронично изогнулись. – Но вы же не позволите бедному студенту погибнуть от переохлаждения. 

Всё происходящее напоминало Северусу танец двух королевских кобр. Вежливость Героя начинала настораживать.  
Поттер тем временем снял свою студенческую мантию, аккуратно свернул её и положил на ближайшую парту. 

Мда.

Мода на маггловские джинсы распространялась среди волшебников, как пожар в пересохшем лесу. Даже Люциус – этот чванливый аристократишка – приобрёл целую коллекцию совершенно нелепых, с точки зрения Северуса, штанов. Втихаря от супруги, конечно. 

Поттер же в этих самых штанах выглядел просто возмутительно. Вызывающе. Сексуально. Грубая ткань ловко облегала упругие ягодицы и подчёркивала длинные стройные ноги. А благодаря белой трикотажной футболке кожа казалась совсем уж смуглой.

Мальчишка должен просто восхитительно смотреться на снейповой постели. С раздвинутыми ногами. А руки нужно обязательно привязать к кованому изголовью. И можно будет делать с ним всё, что в голову взбредёт.

В голову взбредало много чего. 

Собственный член намекнул Северусу, что неплохо было бы познакомиться с парнем поближе. Особенно с некоторыми его частями. Рот, например, невероятно хорош. И будучи занятым, он хоть какое-то время не сможет хамить небезызвестному профессору зельеварения. 

Поттер, тем временем, набрав воды, удалился в дальний угол класса и принялся драить пол.

Какое-то время Снейп пытался проверять эссе первокурсников. Безуспешно, надо сказать. Мужчина бросил это неблагодарное занятие, поняв, что даже не пытается читать написанное, а судорожно ловит каждый звук, издаваемый щёткой при соприкосновении с камнем. В его мыслях мерные ширкающие звуки каким-то необъяснимым образом превращались в ритмичный стук спинки кровати о стену. 

Зельевар швырнул перо, поднялся и прошёлся по аудитории. И совершенно случайно – да, случайно! – остановился напротив студента. Вид открывался просто потрясающий. На пятую точку Поттера. Тот стоял на четвереньках и продолжал тереть. 

Благоразумие Северуса, в которое так верил Дамблдор, помахало лапкой и попыталось свинтить, но было поймано и возвращено на место. 

Зельевар поджал губы, вспомнив директора и его задание. Мордред всё подери! Снейп активировал чары.

_… в бога мать! Хамишь – орёт, не хамишь – опять не слава богу. Голышом, что ли, сплясать, чтобы он меня заметил? Ууу… гад носатый! Ммм… носатый. Интересно, а правда, что, если у парня большой нос, то и член у него ого-го? О, Мерлин…_

Мысли мальчишки приобрели какой-то мечтательный оттенок. Северус самодовольно усмехнулся и чуть не ляпнул: «Разумеется, правда», но вместо этого рявкнул:  
\- Трите, Поттер! Трите!  
\- А я что делаю? – внезапно огрызнулся гриффиндорец. 

_Ну, вот опять! Он в постели тоже орёт и командует? Блин! Вот зачем я такие узкие джинсы надел? Его же ничем не проймёшь. Надо было взять старые штаны Дадли._

Северус поймал себя на том, что в корне не согласен с Поттером. «Посчастливилось» как-то зельевару лицезреть кузена Героя. Кашалоты отдыхают. И Снейпу вовсе не улыбалось пялиться на обноски толстого маггла, под которыми уж точно ничего не было бы видно. То ли дело сейчас. 

Поттер двигался всё так же размеренно.

Ширк-ширк. Ширк-ширк. Вперёд-назад. Вперёд-назад. 

Парень слегка покачивался в такт движениям руки, в которой держал щётку. Периодически он перебирался на новое место, садился на корточки или склонялся над ведром с водой. Северус не мог глаз оторвать от его попы. 

Ширк-ширк. Ширк-ширк. 

Низ живота Снейпа наливался приятной тяжестью. О, да. 

_… Невилл… Опять весь пол заляпал, а убирать мне. Где справедливость? Чёрт. Не оттирается._

Ширк-ширк-ширк.

\- Поттер, вы сбиваетесь с ритма, - брякнул-таки Северус.  
Часть 5

В свете надвигающихся ТРИТОНов Северус устроил семикурсникам проверочную работу по всему пройденному материалу. Пара теоретических вопросов и варка зелья. 

Угадайте с трёх раз, кто взорвал котёл? Точнее – котлы. Правильно! Лонгботтом и Поттер. Ну, ладно Лонгботтом. Он и кастрюльку с борщом отправит в полёт к дальним мирам. Но Поттер! 

\- Поттер! Это элементарное зелье от фурункулов. Материал за первый курс. Как можно тут что-то взорвать? – Северус привычно шипел. 

Поттер упорно молчал, алея кончиками ушей и как-то странно напрягаясь. Мальчишка не отрывал взгляда ото рта Снейпа, то и дело облизываясь. Кажется, он впал в ступор. Видя, что его пламенная речь не находит никакого отклика в этом упёртом Избранном, зельевар закатил глаза и отошёл. 

\- Ну и что мне с вами делать, мистер Поттер?

_Валить и трахать, Что тут непонятного, гад ты носатый. Я уже не могу! Сволочь! У меня яйца скоро лопнут, а ему хоть бы хны. Ходит тут. Разговаривает. Ну, нахрена?.. Нахрена его папаша с мамашей так старались, когда его делали? Ооо…_

Северус моргнул и открыл было рот, чтобы по привычке снять с гриффиндорца миллион баллов за оскорбление преподавателя, но тут же его закрыл, вовремя вспомнив, что вслух-то Герой ничего не произносил.

Сам Герой стоял, всё так же набычившись.

\- Вынужден сообщить, мистер Поттер, что ваши отработки продляются на неопределённое время, в течение которого вы будете под моим непосредственным руководством повторять весь пройденный материал. И не дай вам Мерлин не ответить на какой-то вопрос. За каждую ошибку ваша отработка будет продлеваться на один день. Я не вижу иного способа заставить вас подготовиться к экзаменам.

Где-то за передней партой гнусно захихикал Малфой. 

Лонгботтом, счастливый до поросячьего визга от того, что ему отработки не назначили, старался не отсвечивать, прячась за спиной Уизли. 

Сам Поттер медленно собирал свои учебные принадлежности.

Надо ли упоминать, что в мыслях он с дикими радостными воплями исполнял ритуальные пляски шаманов дальнего севера, вертя при этом задницей и двигая бёдрами так, что Северусу снова стало некомфортно в брюках. Рассвирипев от невозможности не слышать и не видеть мысли и желания поганца, Северус рявкнул:  
\- А вас, Лонгботтом, по моему предмету подтянет мисс Грейнджер! Отчитываться передо мной будете два раза в неделю. 

От неожиданности главный гриффиндорский тюфяк издал звук сильно похожий на кваканье и побледнел, понимая, во что вляпался. Одержимость Гермионы в плане подготовки к экзаменам уже давно стала главной темой хогвартских анекдотов. Сама новоявленная репетиторша воссияла от подаренной ей возможности нести в массы красоту столь точного предмета, как зелья. Пусть даже эти массы и представлены лишь одним человеком. 

Хихиканье Малфоя приобрело совсем уж гадостные нотки. 

Жестом зельевар выпроводил всех вон.

***

 

Признайся уже себе, Северус, что оценки Поттера по зельям волнуют тебя гораздо в меньшей степени, нежели возможность каждый вечер лицезреть его аппетитное тело в непосредственной близости к твоему собственному, пусть и не столь соблазнительному, по мнению самого Снейпа. Но опять-таки, если судить по мыслям, что обуревали Героя…

***

Вообще надо сказать, что неделька у Северуса выдалась не из лёгких. 

Начать с того, что Люциус, непонятно с какого перепугу, избрал Снейпа своей наперсницей в делах сердечных. Или надо говорить – наперсником? Один чёрт! 

Сиятельный лорд являлся каждый вечер в одно и то же время, как на работу, и довольно нудно начинал жаловаться на свою личную жизнь. Точнее – её отсутствие. 

Зельевар был в курсе, что брак Малфоев договорной. Состряпав наследничка, супруги, к обоюдному удовольствию обоих, благополучно разъехались по разным частям мэнора и не виделись порой по нескольку недель. Любовников оба меняли чаще, чем взрывались котлы у Лонгботтома. И вкусы, cлава Мерлину, у них были разные. А то быть бы фамильному поместью дымящимися развалинами. 

Нарцисса встречалась исключительно с молодыми людьми, не обременёнными интеллектом, но щедро одарёнными природой. И не только ниже пояса. Шикарное накачанное тело тоже приветствовалось. Все, как один, натуральные порно-звёзды. И только магглы. Уж они-то точно не будут таскать на себе амулеты, защищающие от Обливиэйта. А это заклятие выходило у леди Малфой особенно отменно. Опыт не пропьёшь. Впрочем, всё это не мешало Нарциссе чопорно поджимать губы, говоря о нравах современной молодёжи.

А вот у Люциуса начиналось неконтролируемое слюноотделение при виде очередного шоколадного красавчика. 

Северус до сих пор с дрожью вспоминал, как во время войны Люц умудрился соблазнить этого гриффиндорского недоумка Дина Томаса, сидевшего в плену в подземельях мэнора. То, как Томас вообще попал в этот самый плен, до сих пор оставалось тайной за семью печатями. 

Вполне возможно, что сам Люциус его и приволок. 

Ну, как бы там ни было, но Томаса пришлось чуть не силой выковыривать из койки Малфоя и пинками гнать к границе поместья, где их ждали гогочущие Поттер и Уизли. Люциус, замотанный в простыню, как в тогу, орал из окна второго этажа:  
\- Я тебя никогда не забуду!  
Дездемона, блин, недоделанная!

Как их тогда не засекли оборотни и егеря, вообще непонятно. Не иначе Избранный вместо чая по утрам пил Феликс Фелицис. 

Грейнджер, эта мелкая злостная рецидивистка, тогда под шумок стибрила древний свиток со стола Повелителя, в котором рассказывалось, как уничтожить все крестражи разом. 

С самого начала учёбы в Хогвартсе девчонка успела отметиться практически по всем статьям УК магической Британии. На первом курсе было участие в уничтожении ценного алхимического вещества. Затем - воровство и варка запрещённого зелья на втором курсе. За новую шкуру бумсланга Северусу пришлось платить из собственного кармана. Паршивка малолетняя! Пособничество в побеге особо опасному преступнику на третьем. А ещё причинение особо тяжких – со слов Драко - телесных повреждений. Хотя, по мнению зельевара, Малфоя-младшего следовало бы выпороть так, чтобы наглец неделю сидеть не мог. Похищение и удержание на четвёртом. Не сказать, конечно, что это как-то сказалось на психике Риты Скитер. И это не считая идиотской выходки с освобождением эльфов. Организация подпольной группировки на пятом курсе и активное участие в её деятельности. Мерлин! Как же Снейп намаялся тогда, отвлекая от этих малолетних идиотов Розовую Грымзу. Странное затишье на шестом было тем самым, что случается перед бурей. Уж во время войны девчонка оторвалась по полной.

Нападение на госслужащих при исполнении, нападение на Министерство, похищение и уничтожение ценных артефактов, проникновение в чужое жилище, разбои, грабежи, угон летательного средства в лице дракона. То есть, тьфу, морде! 

И всё это, Северус ничуть не сомневался, происходило с подачи Поттера. Та ещё парочка. Азкабан по ним горючими слезами умылся. Уизли, способный лишь желудок набивать да тянуть лямку на Драко, терялся на их фоне совершенно. 

И вообще! Северус всегда подозревал в гриффиндорцах тягу к уголовщине. Вот почему Поттер так вызывающе одевается? Не иначе хочет и Снейпа под статью подвести, чтобы и в тюрьме его изводить. Северус так и видел заголовки в «ЕП»: «Жестокое изнасилование в Хогвартсе». Да там только перечисление мест преступления займёт всю первую колонку: стол преподавателя, стул преподавателя, двадцать парт в классе зельеварения, пол в том же самом помещении. Все горизонтальные поверхности в личных апартаментах профессора зелий. А именно: пара стульев, два кресла, шкура у камина, кровать, снова кровать, ещё раз кровать. 

Так и будет, если Поттер не перестанет надевать такие тесные джинсы. 

Вот и сегодня заявился тютелька в тютельку, лишая Северуса удовольствия поязвить лишний раз на тему вседозволенности Героя. 

\- Сегодня вы моете парты, мистер Поттер.  
\- Да, сэр.

И этот гадёныш принялся мыть. И Северусу снова пришлось расстёгивать верхнюю пуговичку рубашки. Ну зачем, зачем так низко нагибаться над столешницей? И неужели обязательно так выпячивать попу? 

Поттер, держа намыленную тряпку обеими руками, елозил ею по поверхности парты, двигаясь вперёд-назад. Совсем, как в первый день отработки. О, как же у него распахнулись глаза после той идиотской фразы Северуса. Как приоткрылись розовые пухлые губы. Северусу тогда пришлось сразу же выставить его вон. О! Он до сих пор помнил тёплую кожу под своими пальцами и крепкие мышцы руки, за которую схватил Поттера, чтобы практически доволочь его до дверей. 

Заворожённый зрелищем, Северус не сразу заметил ещё одного персонажа в аудитории. Опомнился лишь, когда рядом в трансфигурированное из стула кресло плюхнулся главный блондин всея Британии. Люциус-чтоб его пикси драли-Малфой теперь досмотреть спокойно не даст. Он всегда приходил через пару минут после начала отработки Поттера. И вечерняя программа в его исполнении поражала своим однообразием - сначала жалобы, потом комментарии.

Вопреки ожиданиям, белобрысый лорд сиял, как Скитер, откопавшая очередной скелет в шкафу. Неважно в чьём.

\- Он согласился, Сев! – почти пропел Малфой.

Северус только брюзгливо поджал губы. Об увлечении Люциуса Кингсли Шеклболтом знала вся магическая Британия. Познакомились они в восемьдесят первом, когда Малфоя-старшего после исчезновения Волдеморта вызвали в Аврорат для дачи показаний по поводу его пожирательской деятельности. В мэнор он вернулся, пребывая в твёрдой уверенности, что влюбился раз и навсегда. Шеклболт, настропалённый Грозным Глазом, сих чувств не оценил и в довольно грубой форме послал Сиятельного в долгую пешую прогулку по незамысловатому, но очень эротичному маршруту. Люциус, вопреки ожиданиям Кинга, воспринял это, как приглашение. Стал лагерем вокруг Аврората и приготовился к долгой осаде. Грюм матерился больше обычного, над Шеклболтом ржали коллеги, Люциус был полон надежд. Очевидно, что сегодня новоявленный министр, наконец, сдался. Северус по собственному опыту знал, что Люциусу проще дать то, что он хочет, чем объяснить невозможность его желания. Судя по всему, Шеклболт рассуждал также. 

\- Согласился! – снова пропел Люц, хватая Северуса за плечи и бесцеремонно встряхивая его.  
\- Люциус! – рявкнул Снейп, освобождаясь от хватки лорда. Наградил Мерлин другом! И за что ему такое наказание? Сначала Поттер, который всем своим видом так и напрашивается на особо извращённое изнасилование. Теперь это.  
\- Мы не одни.  
\- О! – Малфой, наконец, обратил своё внимание на студента. 

Поттер продолжал своё мыльное дело. Его плечи вздрагивали от едва сдерживаемого смеха. 

\- И кто тут у нас? Снова Поттер?

Северус практически ощущал волны заинтересованности, исходящие от аристократа. 

\- Я наблюдаю мистера Поттера уже неделю и никак не пойму, почему он моет парты.  
\- Угадай с трёх раз, - едко усмехнулся зельевар.  
\- Я не о том, - отмахнулся Люциус. – Почему он моет парты, вместо того, чтобы стонать под тобой в постели во время жаркого секса.  
\- Что? – от неожиданности Северус подавился воздухом.  
\- Анапнео, - невозмутимо взмахнул палочкой Малфой и извлёк из-за пазухи фляжку с коньяком, призвал из лаборатории пару мензурок и превратил их в пару великолепных снифтеров. – Ну, а что?

Северус принял от Малфоя бокал, наслаждаясь ароматом и одновременно следя краем глаза за Поттером.

Тот навострил уши, и зельевар поспешил наложить полог конфиденциальности. Мальчишка лишился возможности подслушать разговор старших магов, зато Северус отлично слышал мысли мальчишки, которые приобрели панический оттенок. 

_Какого Мордреда?! А ну верни, как было! Какого лысого дементора сюда забрёл этот Хорь? Только протяни к Северусу свои грабки, весь маникюр пообломаю!_

Гриффиндорец с таким остервенением выжимал тряпку, будто это была шея сиятельного лорда.

\- Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, - напомнил о своём существовании Люциус.  
\- Связь между профессором и его студентом аморальна.  
\- Аморально - лишать себя горячего секса с горячим парнем, - авторитетно заявил Люц, с наслаждением принюхиваясь к содержимому своего бокала.  
\- С чего ты взял, что Поттер – горячий парень? – подозрительно прищурился Снейп. – Или ты?..  
\- Пфе! – фыркнул Малфой. – Чтобы знать это, «или» не нужно. Да ты сам посмотри. Неужели не видишь?

«Ага, - мрачно согласился Снейп.- Уже неделю лицезрею». 

Поттер прогнулся, стараясь дотянуться до противоположного края парты. Обойти её для удобства он, видимо, не догадался. Поттер оттирал пятно за пятном, периодически подозрительно зыркая на собеседников. 

Люциус вдруг убрал свой бокал, поднялся и встал за спиной у Снейпа. Положил ему руки на плечи и принялся массировать. Наклонился и зашептал прямо в ухо:  
\- Ты только посмотри, какая у него попка. На ощупь наверняка, как персик.  
\- Персики в сиропе, Люциус, а попки у младенцев.  
\- Фу, Северус. Романтики в тебе, как в луковой шелухе. Вроде много, а рыдать хочется. Ты только представь эти ноги на своих плечах. Ну же! Ты стоишь на коленях и поддерживаешь его. А потом он обнимает тебя ими за талию. Пришпоривает пятками. Ты наклоняешься, чтобы опереться о матрас, и его член трётся о твой живот, - горячее дыхание Малфоя обжигало кожу. - Но не дай ему кончить раньше времени. Эта молодёжь так нетерпелива. Пусть он кричит и стонет. Пусть охрипнет. И не забудь привязать его руки к изголовью атласными лентами в тон его глаз. Пусть он задыхается от оргазма. Поставь его на четвереньки. Раздвинь ягодицы и вылижи его сладкую вспухшую дырочку. Её покрасневшие края. И он возбудится снова. И теперь, когда ваш первый голод утолён, можно медленно. Чуть-чуть лениво. Почувствуй, как его плоть смыкается вокруг твоего члена. И не забудь о ласках. У него такая нежная бархатистая кожа. О! И соски. Ласкай их, пока они не станут острыми камушками. Пусть он изнывает от желания получить больше. Пусть умоляет тебя. Дай ему это, Северус. Настолько жёстко, насколько это возможно. 

Голос Люца растекался мёдом. Не иначе в прошлой жизни Малфой был тем самым змеем, что соблазнил Еву в эдемском саду. 

Северус вдруг обнаружил, что у него стоит. До боли. До звона в ушах. От одних только картинок, что описал Люциус. А сам он уже минут пять смотрит Поттеру прямо в глаза. А в голове у мальчишки ни одной цензурной мысли. 

\- О! – усмехнулся Малфой. – А мы, кажется, ревнуем. Какой взгляд! Куда там Аваде.  
Люциус склонился ещё ниже и потёрся кончиком носа по щеке Снейпа.

Поттер так неистово скрутил тряпку, что послышался треск ткани.

\- О, Мерлин! Какая кожа. На ней идеально будут смотреться засосы, - Люциус длинно лизнул северусову шею.

Поттер изо всех сил швырнул орудие труда и рявкнул:  
\- Отработка окончена, сэр!  
И со всей молодецкой дури шваркнул дверью о косяк, выбегая из аудитории. 

Тяжело дыша, Малфой рухнул в кресло.  
\- Ну, я же говорил, - и совершенно неаристократичным жестом поправил содержимое своих брюк. – Трахаться охота – сил нет.  
\- Ну, так и вали к своей шоколадной золушке! Отвлеки от уборки в Министерстве! – завопил вконец разозлённый зельевар. 

***

Разобиженный Малфой уже давно ушёл, а Северус всё вспоминал его слова и то, что ему самому виделось в мельчайших подробностях.

Несносный мальчишка! Чёртов Малфой! Проклятущий Дамблдор! Сговорились они, что ли? Всего за неделю довести Северуса до такого состояния. Добились своего. Теперь он чувствовал себя озабоченным семнадцатилетним подростком, у которого стоит даже на столб. У столба была внешность Гарри Поттера. Невыносимого гриффиндорца. Сексуального и аппетитного. «Повторяешься, Северус», - одёрнул он себя, вынужденный согласиться с собственным либидо, которое нагло требовало Героя в профессорскую кровать. Голого и на всё готового. 

И, если судить по мыслям Избранного, его и уговаривать не придётся. В последнее время Поттер вконец охамел, дерзя профессору при каждом удобном случае, зато в мыслях отдаваясь ему в таких позах и таких местах, что Северус ощущал себя институткой-девственницей. О существовании некоторых позиций он даже и не подозревал. Эволюция, блин!

Прозвучавший гонг оповестил школу об отбое. Скрипя зубами пришлось идти патрулировать.

Северус очень надеялся, что ему попадётся как можно больше нарушителей. Пар спустить хотелось неимоверно. Хотя бы таким дурацким способом, как снятие баллов и назначение отработок. Люц назвал бы это умным словом «сублимация», поржал, как породистый фестрал и велел бы не маяться дурью и трахнуть, наконец, мальчишку Поттера. 

Через какое-то время Северус убедился, что сегодня явно не его день. Впрочем, как и вся предыдущая неделя. 

Он нарезал уже второй круг по этим мордредовым коридорам, но так и не встретил ни одного нарушителя. Теперь в заговоре зельевар подозревал всю школу. Ну, хоть бы один завалящий первокурсник, вообразивший, что не про него правила писаны. Должен же Поттер оставить после себя достойных преемников по части шатания по ночам. Так нет! Дрыхнут, как один. 

Снейп уже собирался вернуться в подземелья, когда его внимание привлёк шум из коридора, расположенного недалеко от Большого зала. Кто-то говорил приглушёнными голосами. И этих кого-то было двое. Северус злорадно потёр руки и поспешно свернул за угол. Ну, конечно! Кто, как не Поттер с дружком может шататься по школе в полночь. 

Занятые вознёй, мальчишки не заметили профессора. Северус не сразу понял, чем они заняты, а когда разглядел в подробностях, ему немедленно захотелось переломать рыжему недоноску руки-ноги и шею заодно, чтоб уж наверняка. За прошедшую неделю Северус как-то привык к тому, что именно он занимает все мысли Гарри. И теперь увидев, что наяву тот обжимается с Уизли, испытал, к своему великому изумлению, острый приступ ревности. Видеть, как губищи недоумка тянутся к избранной шее, было весьма неприятно. Уизел был раза в полтора шире Гарри, выше на полголовы и теперь нависал над Героем, лапая за те места, за которые хотел лапать сам Снейп.

Профессор уже открыл рот, чтобы произнести сакраментальное:  
\- Сто баллов с Гриффиндора.

Как вдруг…

ХРЯСЬ!

На какую-то миллиардную долю секунды зельевар даже посочувствовал незадачливому ухажёру. Как мужчина мужчине. При этом он готов был спорить на свою коллекцию старинных котлов, но треск яичной скорлупы слышался очень даже хорошо. 

Сведя глазки в кучку и зажав причинное место руками, побагровевший от адской боли рыжий кулём рухнул на пол.  
\- Уй…ё…ооо…!!!

По интонации звуков, что выдавливал из себя рыжий, Снейп понял, что это сплошная нецензурщина

\- Я предупреждал, Рон, - Поттер развернулся на каблуках и ушёл, так и не заметив преподавателя. 

Снейп, в свою очередь, вышел из тени доспехов, в которой простоял всё время, пока шло представление, приблизился к скрючившемуся Рональду и почти пропел, счастливый до умопомрачения:  
\- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, мистер Уизли, за нахождение вне гостиной факультета после отбоя.  
Ответом ему было сдавленное мычание. Северус уже собирался уйти, но обернулся:  
\- Ах, да! Попрыгайте на пятках, мистер Уизли. Говорят – помогает.  
\- Гад…носатый… - кое-как прохрипел Уизли, по лицу которого градом катили пот и слёзы.  
\- Завидовать грешно, мистер Уизли, - едко улыбнулся Снейп. – Ещё двадцать баллов за оскорбление преподавателя.  
И удалился с чувством выполненного долга. 

Остаток ночи он проспал, точно младенец, и проснулся в отличном расположении духа. Настроение не портило даже то, что первой парой шли сдвоенные зелья у Слизерина и Гриффиндора. 

***

Он стремительно, как и всегда, ворвался в класс и развернулся у доски, эффектно взмахнув мантией. Криво усмехнулся, осматривая студентов, имеющих разную степень недосыпа на лице. Хуже всего с этим делом обстояло у Уизли. Он сидел отдельно от Поттера и прожигал обиженным взглядом затылок друга. Поттер, в свою очередь, мрачно взирал на Снейпа. 

_Довольный, да? Всю ночь с Малфоем кувыркался? Вот набью Хорьку морду, чтоб его папаше неповадно было._

М-да. Железная логика у Героя. Можно подумать, что главная блондинка в Хогвартсе – Поттер, а не Лаванда Браун. 

\- Прошу присаживаться, - вежливо улыбающийся зельевар повергал в шок.

«Змеи» всем коллективом дружно насторожились. Они по собственному опыту знали, что такое поведение их декана не сулит ничего хорошего. Кое-кто из грифферов это тоже просёк и попытался загаситься за своим котлом. 

\- Я решил продолжить наши контрольные работы. Как показала вчерашняя проверочная, уровень ваших знаний непозволительно низок. Будем поднимать его всеми доступными способами, - зельевар неспешно прогуливался между рядами.

_Я бы тоже с удовольствием кое-что поднял. Даже способ знаю. И не один._

«Я тоже», - мелькнуло в голове Северуса. Чёрт!

\- Итак, - Снейп остановился возле Поттера, - у каждого свой вариант задания. 

Он добавил в голос бархатистости, с удовольствием замечая сумятицу в мыслях Поттера. С преподавательского стола взмыли пергаменты с вопросами и приземлились перед каждым студентом. 

\- Сэр?  
\- Да, мистер Поттер? – промурлыкал зельевар.

«Мистер Поттер» гулко сглотнул. Северус почти физически ощущал, как все волоски на теле Поттера встают дыбом от возбуждения. Как мурашки бегут по смуглой коже. Северус украдкой бросил взгляд на остальных студентов. Все были увлечены решением заданий и на почти флиртующих Снейпа и Поттера не обращали внимания. И только Малфой пялился на них, чуть приоткрыв рот, всем своим видом олицетворяя обожание, направленное на декана. Как же! Кажется, Поттеру светит очередная бяка. 

Поттер это тоже засёк и мгновенно надулся.  
\- У меня нет задания! – рявкнул он.  
\- Своё задание вы будете выполнять, сидя за моим столом.  
\- Мне и тут неплохо, - буркнул Герой.  
\- Включите логику, мистер Поттер, - Северус добавил раскатистости «р», - вы хотите, чтобы у вас всё было хорошо. А для этого нужно сделать так, чтобы было хорошо МНЕ. Согласны?

Шепча всё это на ухо Избранному, Снейп не забывал бдить за студентами. На глаза опять попался Драко. Порозовевший слизеринец явно выглядел возбуждённым. Не было печали!

Поттер же, явно дезориентированный, расположился за профессорским столом. В его голове было что угодно, кроме зелий. Северус удовлетворённо усмехнулся. Кажется, чьи-то отработки продлятся ещё на один день.

***

Прекрасное настроение Северуса не испортил даже Дамблдор, зазвавший зельевара после обеда на посиделки у камелька.

\- Как продвигается твоя работа, Северус?  
\- Благодарю, отлично. Осталось добавить крылья стрекозы и поставить настаиваться на неделю.

Альбус замер, не донеся лимонную дольку до рта. Северус откровенно веселился. Конкретнее надо задавать вопросы, конкретнее. У Снейпа помимо Поттера ещё куча работы. Деканство, уроки, проверка домашних заданий. И не будем забывать о хобби: снятие баллов и назначение отработок подопечным Минервы. Она так забавно пыхтит, когда злится. 

\- Эм, мальчик мой, я имел в виду Гарри. Как у него дела?  
\- Лучше всех. Вы же лицезрели его физиономию полчаса назад в Большом зале. Он был жив-здоров. Полагаете, что за прошедшие тридцать минут он мог вляпаться во что-то? Впрочем, я не сомневаюсь в его способностях. Мистер Поттер и на собственных похоронах найдёт приключения на свою пятую точку.  
\- Ну-ну, Северус. А как его отработки?  
\- Я назначил ему дополнительные, чтобы подтянуть по зельям. У мистера Поттера ужасающие оценки.  
\- Но это же отлично, - воссиял любитель лимонов. – Мальчик собирается стать Аврором и углублённые знания ему не помешают. 

«Уж я углублюсь», - мысленно усмехнулся Северус и вдруг вспомнил, что и в учебке и в самом Аврорате общие душевые. Представил, как всякие недоноски пялятся на героический зад, а то и пытаются полапать. А ещё, кажется, рыжий кретин тоже собирался строить карьеру на ниве правопорядка. 

Северус поджал губы и решил, что индейская национальная изба им всем светит, а не Поттер. Снейпы своим не делятся. А то, что Герой пока не его, зельевар предпочёл на данный момент забыть. Ничего! Ещё не вечер.

***

Это была последняя отработка Поттера, связанная с физическим трудом. С завтрашнего дня ему предстоит начать грызть гранит зельеварческой науки. Не забыть бы сварить Костерост, а то вдруг от усердия зубы сломает. 

Северус проверял сегодняшнюю контрольную у выпускного курса, по обыкновению посматривая на Поттера. Тот, ловко орудуя специальным ёршиком, мыл пробирки. Да уж. Воображение у Снейпа в последнее время работало будь здоров. И ему вовсе не обязательно было активировать браслет, чтобы узнать, что гнетёт Избранного. Но война и шпионаж дисциплинируют кого угодно. Прислушиваясь к порно-фантазиям Героя, Северус привычно влепил «тролля» Лонгботтому и потянулся за следующей работой. Так, так, так. Писанина Поттера. Снейп вчитался в содержимое и понял, что ещё способен удивляться. А он-то наивно полагал, что за последнее дни напрочь лишился данной способности. Герой всегда представлялся зельевару неким ящиком Пандоры. Всегда неизвестно было, что из него выскочит, и к чему всё это приведёт. Но сейчас… Это превзошло все границы. 

\- Поттер! – Снейп добавил в голос металла. – Что? Это? Такое?

Поттер неторопливо отложил склянки, так же неторопливо вымыл руки и просушил их. Северус терпеливо дождался окончания гигиенических процедур и вручил гриффиндорцу его же контрольную.

\- Моя контрольная? – поганец имел наглость придать своему лицу невинное выражение.  
\- Вот как? – Северус привычно скрестил руки на груди и слегка поджал губы.  
\- Сэр! Вчера вы сказали, что не знаете, что со мной делать. Я дал вам на этот счёт ясные указания. Что тут непонятного? Вы прямо спросили, я так же прямо ответил. Или вы не знаете, как пользоваться инструкциями? – Поттер говорил с явной издёвкой. 

Северус вырвал у него пергамент и снова вчитался в так возмутивший его текст. 

 

«Герой. Инструкция по применению». 

П.1. Убедиться в наличии объекта(1).  
П.2. Раздеть объект.  
П.3. Переместить объект на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.  
П.4. Поставить объект в коленно-локтевую, как наиболее подходящую для первого раза.  
П.5. Раздвинуть ЯПЛ(2) и ЯПП(3).  
П.6. Обнаруженную между ЯПЛ и ЯПП точку А(4) разминать и растягивать до тех пор, пока объект не свихнётся от желания.  
П.7. Приставить к точке А головку ЧС(5).  
П.8. Ввести ЧС до упора и совершать возвратно-поступательные движения, пока объект не кончит с дикими воплями.  
П.9. Не забыть ласкать объект в процессе.  
П.10. Взять объект на пожизненное пользование.  
Примечания:  
1 – Гарри Поттер  
2 – ягодица Поттера левая  
3 – ягодица Поттера правая  
4 – анус  
5 – член Снейпа  
Гарантия на объект пожизненная. Возврату и обмену не подлежит. В случае утери вернуть Северусу Снейпу. 

Снейп взглянул на прищурившегося Поттера и повторил свой вопрос:  
\- И что мне с вами делать, мистер Поттер?

_Да поцелуй ты меня уже!_

И Снейп с удовольствием подчинился. 

***

Список дел Северуса Снейпа на ближайшие дни выглядел следующим образом:

П.1. Вернуть Альбусу мечту всех параноиков и извращенцев (браслет).  
П.2. Вручить Альбусу подарочный купон из «Сладкого королевства» на десять галеонов. Авось у него что-нибудь склеится, и он не будет хоть пару дней донимать всех «гениальными» идеями.  
П.3. Заблокировать, наконец, камин в личных апартаментах, чтобы всякие белобрысые зануды не вваливались без предупреждения. Северус больше не собирается спать в одиночестве.  
П.4. Снять на всё лето виллу на озере Комо, предварительно убедившись, что кровать в главной спальне крепкая и большая. Герой, как оказалось, обладает совершенно неуёмным темпераментом.  
П.5. Донести до рыжей семейки, что Поттер не светит им в качестве зятя, невестки или кого бы то ни было даже в следующей жизни. Что уж говорить про эту?  
П.6. Выслушать истерику Молли на тему: «А как же моя кровиночка?» Съязвить, что «кровиночка» перепахала половину однокурсников. Насладиться побагровевшей физиономией Артура.  
П.7. Принять ТРИТОНы у этих оболтусов.  
П.8. Собрать чемоданы.  
П.9. Взять Поттера за шкирняк и отчалить в отпуск.  
П.10. Затрахать Поттера до такой степени, чтобы тот и думать забыл о подвигах. Такие Герои нужны самому. 

Северус отложил перо и пергамент и обернулся к кровати. Гарри, утомлённый бурным сексом, дремал, раскинувшись совершенно по-кошачьи. Их первый раз был, как и говорил Люциус, быстрым и жадным. Но теперь Северус собирался в полной мере насладиться телом своего юного любовника и обеспечить его героическому седалищу те самые приключения, что оно само себе искало. И приключения эти будут весьма и весьма занимательными. Уж он – Северус – за этим проследит.


End file.
